halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Congratulations on your article being the 1000th article on Halo Fanon. I will be making a prize for you soon. And keep on making articles. Cheers, --'H*bad (talk)' 20:14, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Welcome Hi, I understand you are new to Halofanon. Let me be the first to introduce you to the best website ever created. I've seen the articles you've created so far; it's definately a good start to make a lot of good articles. The only thing you have not done yet is filled out your user page. The point of the page is to just say a little bit about yourself, and you could include the links to your fanon. When you do fill in your user page, you can place my ally userbox on your page if you want. If you don't know how to do that, just go to the edit section on this page, copy the coding that's in brackets, then paste it onto your user page. If you want to create one, you could use the one I have and just replace the image and writing so it will fit you. If you do create one, can you send it to me so I can use it on my page. Finally, if you ever need any help, then don't hesitate to ask me. See you around. User:Pious Inquisitor Reply for the Reply Thanks for replying. Once and again, if you ever need help, then don't hesitate to ask me. If I ever have any ideas for your fanfic, I'll tell you. User:Pious Inquisitor Welcome Welcome to Halopedia and Halo fanon, two VERY great websites! I find your characters profile interesting, your guy gets pissed off at the Master Chief sometimes? wowz, if you got any questions, you can ask me or some of the other people, oh and, congrats on making the 1000th article! --SPARTAN-077(Talk) 11:48, 15 June 2007 (UTC) SPARTAN-013 Due to the inactivity of the current SPARTAN-013, and your superior writing skills, I am considering moving it to another Spartan Tag, and moving your article, SPARTAN-013 (Ajax 013) into its place. I just thought I'd let you know. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:07, 15 June 2007 (UTC) Designation 127 See Talk:SPARTAN-127. RE: UNSC Axon Gate Dear Ajax 013, I suppose that you know neuroscience then? ;-) Actually...if it was a transmembrane gate on an axon...well, most transmembrane ion channels on an axon would be Na+, K+, Ca+2, maybe some Cl-, although there are also G protein-gated and ligand-gated ion channels as well for neuromodulatory neurons that influence an axon's EPSPs and IPSPs. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 'o the Halo Fan Fiction Team TALK • SPEAK 20:46, 16 June 2007 (UTC) There is your prize You get 1 month of rollback privileges. But that's it. :) Cheers, H*bad (talk) 20:39, 19 June 2007 (UTC) CAF Invite -- Captain James http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif Talk • '' 00:42, 1 July 2007 (UTC) 20 Gauge The reason it is used for quail hunting is because they want to kill the bird without blasting it apart. A Jackal would be annoyed, but probably not very affected by a twenty gauge. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 19:16, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Celebrity Death Match I've written two fights thus far. They can be viewed here. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy''' 05:32, 3 August 2007 (UTC) Your Story, my guy I was thinking my guy might survive like this: You know that part in the beginning of First Strike where Fred divides the Spartans at Reach into teams? well I was thinking 077, Ajax, and a couple other Spartans might get in the same team, and somehow (thats entirely up to you!) you can get Ajax and 077 off Reach, consider this =D --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 23:59, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation CAF Corporal Spartan 501 meh......... Pleeeeeeease? I added something to SPARTAN-077, might wanna check it out, *cough*I must not die*cough* consider this --Captain 077, ready for duty(Frequencies are clear, go ahead sir)( ) 04:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) Greetings Hey there, 077 here, so I'm making this fanon about Edward, my main Spartan character, so its basically about him being Kurts (fictional) replacement on Blue Team, so I was wondering...if I ever perhaps want to mention Ajax or any other person of Black Team by name, may I? I think that I need to repay the favor you did for me by showing Ed in your story :) :) :) Out, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:18, 30 September 2007 (UTC) Halo: The Lost I read a little bit, guess you got your first Strike lines, eh? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 17:14, 29 October 2007 (UTC)